gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-001 Gundam Exia
GN-001 Gundam Exia (aka Gundam Exia, Exia), is a mobile suit featured in both seasons of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics Exia, also known as the Gundam of Seven Swords is the close quarters combat specialist of Celestial Being's armed intervention team consisting of Dynames, Kyrios, and Virtue/Nadleeh. Although Exia and Dynames are closely related designs, the final results are worlds apart. The Gundam that would eventually fall to Setsuna F. Seiei was built to be the tip of Celestial Being's spear. While its fellows operate in primarily supporting roles, Exia takes the fight to enemy. Setsuna would repeatedly use the speed and stealth granted by the GN Drive to rapidly close with and decimate enemy forces, but speed and stealth alone would be useless without offense. The Seven Swords System refers to the wide array of Blade-derived weapons that was designed and used on the Exia.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season One Episode 6 Seven Swords While redundancy and flexibility were built into the weapons selection for multiple scenarios and specializations in close combat situations. The development of the solid swords was mainly fear in the that a scenario where battles against other machines with similar capabilities like traitorous Gundams was taken into account. The sheath of GN Particles surrounding the blade interact, interfere with, and ultimately cancel out the particles of a GN Field. As a whole, the Exia was designed as mobility specialization mobile suit to greatly supplement it's close combat role. In order to maximize it, it was thought that it's legs were to be given the best articulation as possible to improve its AMBAC. The trade off from this goal requires the reduction of some armor parts in several joints that reveal it's internal frame which reduces its overall defense. However, this has served Exia's dutifully as it has the lowest "being hit" rate of the four Gundams. MG 1/100 GN-001 Gundam Exia manual However, this ability was rarely used as it is considered unstable however it was seen used in its upgraded form, the Exia Repair II.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season Two Episode 25 Armaments GN Sword A solid GN blade attached to a miniature forearm shield, which serves as the Exia's primary weapon -- the longest and largest blade amongst the Seven Swords. The cutting edge is lined with GN Particles, allowing it to easily split MS armor. The GN Sword can be vertically folded along the forearm, exposing the muzzle of a short-range, high-speed GN Beam Rifle concealed behind the shield. GN Blades Named as GN Long Blade and GN Short Blade respectively. These are Exia's customized solid swords that differ in size from the main GN Sword. Because the GN Sword has difficulty doing damage without a certain amount of swing and space due to it's sizeMobile Suit Gundam 00 Season One Episode 3, these were designed in order to give the Exia solid blades that can be used in a variety of situations that the GN Sword has difficulty with. It possess the ability to cut through 2 meters of conventional E-Carbon armor. GN Beam Sabers Mounted on the back of the arms. The beam saber is a hilt with the ability to activate beam blade by generating a positron field filled with GN Particles.300 Years Later sourcebook While they are generally stronger than GN solid blades, one disadvantage is their performance varies depending on the surrounding atmospheric conditions. GN Beam Daggers A variant of the beam saber. It possesses the same power output as the beam saber but was designed to generate a smaller and more concentrated beam that is harder to diffuse.HG 1/144 GN-001 Gundam Exia manual This weapon type became obsolete in the future as the ability to manipulate beam saber length blades was achieved. System Features *Optical Camouflage *Trans-Am System History The Exia's history & exploits can be found on Setsuna F. Seiei's page. Variants *GN-001 + GNR-001 GN Arms Type-E *GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia *GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia` *GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair *GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II Pics Gallery GN-001 Gundam Exia.jpg|Fan art CG GN-001 Gundam Exia Rear.jpg|Fan art CG rear File:Trans-Am_GN-001_Gundam_Exia.jpg|Trans-Am Exia File:GN-001 Gundam Exia Artwork.jpg|GN-001 Gundam Exia Over City Artwork File:GN-001 Gundam Exia Sky Wallpaper.jpg|GN-001 Gundam Exia Sky Descent Wallpaper File:Gn-001-rollout.jpg|Gundam Exia's roll-out colors gn-001-beamsaber.jpg|Design of GN beam saber gn-001-gnblade.jpg|GN Blade design gn-001-gnswordrifle.jpg|GN Sword design gn-001-gnvulcan.jpg|GN Vulcan design gn-001-head.jpg|Exia Head design 014209.jpg|GN-001 EXIA gundam-exia-hcm-pro.jpg|EXIA GN BLADES 7.jpg|EXIA GN SWORD EXIA .jpg 20080313215907-80100.jpg hjj7.jpg GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron6.png|Exia in Trans-Am piercing GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron's GN Field Exia-tan.jpg|MS Girl fan art by Komatsu Eiji Gundam-Exia.jpg|The final attack on the 0 Gundam 43042-exia_s1_e1_super.jpeg|Gundam Exia Exia cuts off hand Enact.jpg|Exia cuts off hand Enact Exia intersects Tieren.jpg|Exia intersects Tieren Notes *Exia is derived from "exousia", the Koine Greek for "authority." References Efefefef.jpg External Links *Gundam Exia on Wikipedia *Gundam Exia on MAHQ *Gundam Exia on papercraft